


Prince To Pauper

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crownmvirate [1]
Category: The Prince and the Pauper, The Tudors
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping Mary & Katherine escape wasn't easy for Edward, Barnaby, Ciyira, & Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they ran through the forest; the guards weren't heard anymore. "I think they're gone," Mary panted, while they all stopped. Everyone looked behind, and it was empty.

"I think your right, your majesty," Barnaby replied. 

"Don't say that in earshot of the public," Edward said.

"I think it's a little late for that," Barnaby replied, looking around.

"But it might lead the Boleyns to us like hounds," Katherine added, "addressing ourselves as royalty, when they want to call themselves monarchs." Edward, then Barnaby, then everyone else chuckled.

"Bandit queens and kings, more like," Mary muttered.

Suddenly they heard hoof sounds. "The Dowager Queen was right!"-Jane exclaimed.

"Shh!" everyone shushed her. 

"Do you want them to hither right where we be?"-Edward asked, holding a finger to his lips. Jane smiled, and held a finger to her lips. Edward smiled.

Suddenly a hand reached around, and wrapped around Ciyira, who shrieked. "Shhh!" everyone exclaimed, looking at her. Then they realized she was attacked, and everyone yelled in panic. Bandits jumped out like clowns. Everyone blinked then Edward drew his dagger.

"Back ye!" he exclaimed.  The bandit raised an eyebrow.

Then the hoof sounds got louder. "I don't know which one I'd prefer, getting caught by bandits or the Boleyns!"-Barnaby wailed.

"Is there a difference?"-Mary asked. 

"Not really"-Edward replied, fiddling with the dagger. "Same with my uncles."

"What do we do? Or where do we go?!"-Jane cried.

"I don't have a choice," Ciyira choked out, raising a hand.

"I say we get captured by these guys, in a way they're saving us," Barnaby said. He fluttered his eyes at the bandits. "Save me, my princes!"

"Yes better suffer humiliation by them than upstarts stealing our crowns," Katherine agreed.

The bandits laughed, as they knocked Edward's dagger out of his hand with a kick, and rounded everyone up like professionals. "You're princes and princesses?" he asked.

"A queen," Mary spoke up, raising a hand.

"And almost a king here," Edward added.

"And almost a queen consort," Ciyira also added, pointing to herself.

"That's very nice your majesties and highnesses, I shall be sure to give you the best lodgings at our palace," a bandit said, the others laughed; as he tied all of them up. Then they were shoved on the horses.

"Unhand me!"-Edward exclaimed, as he was placed on the horse. "You dare put hands on royalty?!" He  glanced at Mary, Ciyira, and Katherine.

"Would you prefer to be dragged by a horse?" the bandit asked.

"No this is fine," Edward replied. The bandits rode off with them all on the horse. Edward was knocked out after he complained too much.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward woke up a little later with a headache in what appeared to be a cave. Everyone was talking casually while the cave was empty.

"What happened?"-Edward asked, and he found his ropes fell off. "These ropes are not made of what they used to be."

"Oh the guy, John  Canty he left," Barnaby said. "Not all these beggers are bad. Some of them are forced into the profession, like Tom Canty, he's a really swell guy.Tom Canty, he's a really swell guy. he set you free."

Then Tom Canty appeared, everyone gasped since he looked a lot like Edward. "They're coming back, looked tied up!"

Ciyira slipped the ropes back on Edward, who smiled dazidly at her. Then got into position and pulled ropes over herself, like everyone else. "Good, now look miserable!" Everyone frowned. "Now dead!" Everyone's head's lolled. "Perfect!"

John Canty, Hugo, and a mob of thieves came in singing 1000 bottles of stolen rum. "Ah the prince is awake," John sneered. "Maybe his highness can help us steal or is his highness above that?"

"No those royals aren't, just look at the new queen's council. Lord Rochford[Thomas Boleyn], what a thief!"-Hugo added.

"Yes, they imprisioned us, and we escaped. I am the true Dowagar Queen Katherine of Aragorn, descendents of the great Catholic monarchs, as my daughter: the true queen of England, Mary. Thanks to the true King of England EdwardVI who forfeighted for her."

"Right, and I'm the king of England," John laughed.

"I believe he already has that title," Barnaby pointed out. John smacked the back of his head with a cane.

"Quiet you!" he snarled. "Now lets get to begging! But I only want you! You have a pretty face, lad. You can distract the wenches. So do you tomatoe head, but you'll just end up getting smacked." Barnaby huffed, and crossed his arms as best as he could "tied up".

"He makes it sound like a sport," Jane muttered as John put on a fake eye-patch. He walked around to pull everyone up when Tom ran in.

"A vender just ran off to chase a thief! His carts are unguarded, but only for a little while!"-Tom exclaimed. "On the other side of town!"

"Let's go!"-John exclaimed running.

"Hurry!"-Hugo exclaimed.

John paused, glancing at the captives. "Uhhh," he said.

"You go, I'll bring them," Tom added. John nodded, and left with his 40 thieves.

"Quick, change clothes with me, and I'll pretend to be you," Tom said.

"In front of everyone?"-Edward asked.

"Hurry! We don't have time!"-Tom exclaimed, pulling Edward up. Blushing furiously, Edward removed his doublet and breeches, and traded with Tom(who was unabashed). The girls blushed, and Baranaby whistled.

"Nothing Princess Ciyira hasn't seen," Barnaby teased. Ciyira smacked him.

"No mayhaps nothing you haven't seen," Ciyira retorted. Jane chuckled.

Once Edward and Tom were switched, it almost looked like one was the other. Tom left. "I'm going to give my father and the thieves some trouble, then go to France. You leave. I believe you are who you said," Tom said, bowing to Mary, and Edward. "I believe you will get your rightful place at the throne. Your majesties!"

"Rise"-Mary said, and Tom rose. 

"Your loyalty, and kindness in us shall be remembered forever," Mary said.

Mary and Edward held out their rings while Tom kissed both of their hands. Then he left, while the rest hurried out of the cave. They ran through the crowded streets of London, then entered a peaceful villiage.

A peasant, but a herbalist jumped in their way. "I sense you need healing!" he exclaimed. They paused. "Come with me!" he said, and led them to his hut.

"I am Edward, Prince of Wales, and this is Mary, the true queen of England, her mother the Dowager Queen" Edward introduced. "And this is my wife, Princess of Wales, Ciyira. And friends Duke of Northumberland Barnaby and cousin Lady Jane."

"Ah your highness, and your majesty," The herbalist said. "I'm so glad you escaped. That Boleyn queen is a real killer. More so her privy councilor. I was going to help you escape myself and put you on the throne, but you see. I hate Catholics!" His eyes became dark, and he pulled out a dagger. "And foreigners! You two planned to put foreigners on the throne, and make us poorer, even more poor; as England becomes puppets of foreign lands!"

He grabbed Ciyira by her hair, and put a dagger to her throat. "Go back to your land, you heathen witch!"

Everyone gasped. Edward engraged, pulled a dagger out. While Barnaby pulled his out too. "You will pay dearly for putting a hand on a royal," Mary warned. The herbalist laughed.

"No you monarchs and your foreign puppeteer consorts will pay," the herbalist hissed, "as I add their blood to their soil. Since they wanted to be part of this land so badly!"

 

"The Boleyns rightfully took  the throne, they wanted to save England from foreign pupeeters," the herbalist continued, "If they hadn't imprisioned you two had a plot to make England a colony."

"Where did  you hear this?"-Katherine asked, perplexed. Jane nodded.

"The privy councilor keeps no secrets unlike your foreigners," the herbalist snarled, glaring at Barnaby. "Irish spy aren't you?"

"I am not a spy, not for Ireland nor thy," Barnaby replied with his chin out. Then Edward knocked the dagger out of the herbalist's hand, and Barnaby tackled the herbalist. While Edward pointed his dagger at the herbalist, while pulling Ciyira  towards him with one hand.

"You would be better off not believing rumors spread by greedy men who want power," Mary said, looking down on him.

"One day you will see who is taking care of England, and whose family is making England their puppet," Edward said. "The Princess Elizabeth is of both."

"But her family is not her fault," Mary added. The group left, and walked outside. They met a shipwrite who was designing a the usual design,. "My word, what a nice ship," Edward said.

"Who would you be?" the shipman asked.

"Mabel, Kacelyn, my wife Jocelyn, my cousin Beatrix, and my dear friend Sterring. I would be Estrn," Edward replied.

"A pleasure to meet you all," the shipman said. "However I have a problem with this ship."

"Why don't you make the front narrow, the center narrow, less hollow, less dense, and add more oars," Ciyira suggested, "that is what they do in my country. It would make for safer journies, and better trade. And none of Europe has this design either."

"And England shall be the first, and  benefit most from design," Mary added. 

"Why thank you!" the shipman exclaimed. "You have been most helpful Englishman! When I finish, which will be shortly, you will have my services. What are your names?"

"Mary Tudor, The Queen of England, Edward the Prince of Wales, Ciyira the Princess of Wales consort, Katherine the Dowager Queen, Barnaby the Duke of Northumberland, and the Lady Jane cousin of the monarchs," Mary introduced in a strong voice.

"Your majesty, and your highneses," the shipman said, bowing low, and kissing Mary's ring.

"Rise!"-Mary said. 

"I've heard the Prince of Wales, former king had a foreign consort, and your grace was to marry a foreigner. But I had no idea how much you cared for England." the shipman cried.

_"Your loyalty, and belief in us shall be remembered for ages," Edward said. And so the shipman lead the royal group to the docks as the sun rose when he finished the ship. And he took the group, in his ship, west to the new world._

 


End file.
